


I'd Build You Castles and Endless Daisy Chains

by allyouroceans



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but there is no smut trust me i'm innocent, mentions of academic stress I guess, rated teen and up for mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouroceans/pseuds/allyouroceans
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, Younghyun needs a warm cuddle from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I'd Build You Castles and Endless Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> I went through my wordpress drafts out of boredom and found this fic I wrote last year so I thought why not rewrite and post it here. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Phum Viphurit's Adore. <3

Jae has always loved the idea of cuddles after sex.

That specific type of aftercare is indeed a cozy feeling, having your skin pressed close to your loved one's, sharing warmth and sweat and shower of kisses as you both lie exhausted from the intense activity minutes ago.

Jae loves how Brian would kiss his forehead, then his temples, then his cheekbone, then his jawline. And he'd softly lick random places on his earlobe, making him shiver and whimper out in pleasure as the feeling of orgasm is still hot in his body.

And he knows that Brian also loves how he uses his hands to travel from his bare shoulders down to his chest, slowly and passionately, making lazy circles around his stomach that is already messy with their fluids. They would whisper cheesy love words to each other, sometimes dirty rather than cheesy but they are okay with that. They are a mess, a very whipped one, but Jae knows that they both enjoy it.

However, things feel different today.

Jae got a call from his boyfriend earlier this morning, saying that he'd missed him and all— just the kind of context you'd usually hear when your significant other wants to ~~fuck~~ make love. But something is off. His voice, dry and exhausted although hidden by his cheerful tone, made Jae knew that Brian isn't up for a makeout session.

So here he is, standing outside of the younger's door, hoping for the one inside the room to come and let him in. It didn't take long for Brian to come as soon as Jae knocked.

The younger looks lost, tired and overwhelmed. His fox eyes are puffy, probably from losing sleep many nights in a row. Jae sighs as he walks in and closes the door behind them. He places bags of snacks and sweets he got from the supermarket earlier on Brian's study desk, and goes to sit with the younger on the bed.

Jae doesn't exactly know what to do, so he just hugs Brian and gently runs his fingers through his hair. The other leans into touch immediately, hands fisting his oversized hoodie, letting out heavy breaths.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm... It's... I'm just too tired. I'm fucked up. I don't think I can make it this semester. I'm going to disappoint you, mom, dad, and everyone. I'm going to disappoint myself. I should've done better. I could've done better. But I didn't. And now I'm regretting it. I shouldn't have been here, hyung. I feel so bad." Sounds of laughter Jae would usually hear in the room turns out to be a long sigh full of desperation. Jae cups Brian's face gently as if he is afraid of breaking them into pieces, looking in his almost teary eyes.

"Hey, Bri, breathe." He traces his thumbs along the younger's cheekbones, wiping the nonexistent tears. "You're just too tired and stressed. It's okay. Don't push yourself too hard. Is there anything I can help?"

Living a life as a student abroad can sometimes be frustrating. You struggle with understanding the language, getting along with people in classes, having to adapt yourself to potentially different teaching styles and education system, finding a part-time job while having to complete all the assignments in time. Basically, everything is a struggle. It is indeed a hard time and Jae truly understands his boyfriend as he has already passed those moments where he felt unbelievably vulnerable. He wasn't lucky to have someone calming him down and being there to support him emotionally, but he was lucky enough to get himself through those shitty times. But he knew that not everyone is equally strong and it's super normal to have a mental breakdown especially in exam seasons.

"Can we cuddle, please? I think I really need it." Brian asks him. _He never asks_. Rarely does he initiate physical contact, since Jae is usually the one who starts, and that is what caught Jae off guard.

Jae secretly blames himself for not knowing what to do. Trust him, he panicked a shit ton when he sees Brian in this state. His baby is always perfectly grounded. Jae is usually the one to rant and crave for warm hugs. He is usually the one crying. So when things are in the other way round, Jae has this little anxiety that grows in his heart.

He frowned, eventually, after registering what the younger said. Weren't they already hugging?

Younghyun seems to know what Jae was thinking, so he spoke up again, voice even softer it is almost a whisper. "I mean us, in the blankets, skin to skin. I... just need your touch."

Jae said nothing after hearing those words. He just nods, before pulling the younger in for a soft kiss. No tongues fighting, no drooling, just lips pressing. Breath shallow on each other's cheek as Jae holds Brian's face like it was the most delicate thing he's ever known. He gently pulls off the younger's t-shirt, carelessly dropping it on the floor as he does the same with himself. They stop stripping to get back to their kiss once again, before their pants were all scattered on the floor a few minutes later. Brian whimpers as the cold air caresses his bare skin, but Jae holds him so close that it doesn't feel cold anymore. They slowly put themselves into Brian's queen-size bed, not letting go of their intertwined fingers. Jae leaned onto the headboard as Brian sits himself between Jae's legs, resting his back on the older's bare chest. It was quite cramped for two 180cm-tall guys, but they were tangled close enough to nearly fuse into one mass of body, so there is more space left than they initially thought. Brian shifts down to find a more comfortable position, turning to hide his face in Jae's nape, breathing shakily, inhaling the older's mixed scent of perfume and, well, _Jae_ , feeling relaxed as he feel Jae's steady breaths against his back.

To be frank, Younghyun never thought he could ever have this level of intimacy with someone. He was always so strong on his own, seeking solutions for every arisen problems and getting through them without any offered hands. But things kind of changed when he met Jae. He has to admit that he first hated it; he hated how his heartrate accelerated when Jae did something beyond his expectations, how he became so antsy when the other was mysteriously missing. They weren't even dating back then, but Jae made him feel so vulnerable— so much and too much that it scared him. But Brian wasn't lying when he says that it's the best three years of his life— well, despite all these academic shit that keep him wanting to jump off the building every now and then.

Jae has always been caring, and very assuring. Especially when school stuffs sends him over the edge and make him lose balance on everything, Jae has been the one and actually the only one who could keep him sane. He had no idea how helpful he has been throughout all these years, though, and that's kind of adorable.

Jae makes him feel loved. And being loved is one of the greatest gifts he had ever received.

The older keeps whispering soothing words as his hands travel up and down Younghyun's forearms and chest— up to holding his neck and gently messaging it, sending shivers down to his spine. Younghyun feels like all the stress and tension he had before has left his body.

"You know that I'm always here, right?"

"Yeah... thanks."

"If this helps, I would have cuddled you through all midterms and finals. Wish I knew this sooner."

"Well, we have been doing it since our first year together. You don't remember it?"

"We have? We didn't even take off our socks back then! Everytime we got naked, you just couldn't keep your hands off of my—" Jae whisper-shouts in disbelief, Younghyun quickly turning back to shut him up before he could say embarrassing things. "You don't have to word it out, hyung."

Jae kisses his hand (because's he's _that_ sap) and pulls it away. "You aren't shy when you do it, why are you shy when I talk about it? You're hot when you're naked and t—"

"Hey! Can you not be so straightforwa—" He frowns and is ready to complain as he turns his neck back to face Jae, but is abruptly halted by a kiss so passionate and sweet.

"You can't fight me, Bribri. I'll always win." Jae whispers, and while he hates it so much, Younghyun just couldn't deny how sexy it sounds.

"Just this time. I'm officially blocking your number if you say things like this again."

"Aw, really?" Jae teases, faking his voice to sound like a sad puppy. "You won't have warm cuddles, then?"

Younghyun lets out a huff of breath as he rolls his eyes in defeat and annoyance. His brain is literally floating and he isn't as coherent as he normally is, so he doesn't want to argue anymore. He'll definitely lose. (Fun fact: It happens every time he's with Jae. He calls it a _Jaeffect_.)

"I hate you so much, ugh."

"Love you too babe." Jae giggles and makes smooching sounds as he kisses the back of his neck. And for a big while, Brian is lost in his thoughts about how lucky he is to have this Park Jaehyung in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> not at 2020 me projecting my academic stress on bri *coughs* i'm sorry guys. stay safe and hydrated! <3
> 
> also I already made up a cc account in case you wanna talk! here's the [Link](https://curiouscat.qa/oncloudydays)


End file.
